Peach and The Mushroom Cup
by goddess faith
Summary: So Peach has made it into the Mushroom Cup. Starting in Sixth thanks to that asshole Mario. She is determined to win and show these boys that a girl has the rightful place of 1st.


A/N: This is the first fic I have written that has been Mario inspired, so bare with me please. Okay, so this story has the characters as racers(Mario cart). My main character is Peach, but it is strictly Mario Kart. The plot line from the other games do not exist yet. Such as the Peach/Mario ship.

Chapter One

I would see the glint of red ahead of me and I knew I had to speed up. There was no way I could come in second to him again. This was the final race to decide who went on to the Mushroom Cup. Second would let me in, but I needed first. With first I would still be starting sixth in the cup. Sixth wasn't good enough for me. That was two away from last. I could never win with that. I needed this! That cocky bastard wasn't stealing this from me!

"Come on!" I yelled to myself, pushing the petal down, but knew it was already to the floor. I could see the finish line coming up ahead. I was now on his ass, but he was doing everything in his power to keep me from passing. I tried to pass on the right, but there he was. Faked left to go right and he blocked me again. It was as if he could read my mind. The finish line was right in front of us now.

"MOVE!" I yelled, knowing he couldn't hear me, as I tried for the right again. It was already too late, though. We crossed the finish line, him in front of me.

I pulled over to the side, hitting my hand hard against the steering wheel. How could this have happened?

I got out of the car and took off my helmet, throwing it in the driver's seat. I reluctantly walked over to the champion's podium.

"Peach!" I heard Mario's Italian accent yell and saw him waving. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Mario," I nodded, sounding less enthused.

"Good race!" He said. "You almost had me there at that last turn! Not as good as me though."

And there it was. The cockiness that I had come to hate him for. I huffed, knowing if I said anything rude that it would be held against me. I didn't need any problems right now. Not with the Mushroom Cup coming up. So I rolled my eyes without saying anything and waited for the other drivers to show up.

I was rewarded second place. With cheers from the excited fans I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't at all pleased with my placement, but they seemed to be just fine with it. I was sixth going into the Mushroom Cup. The only people behind me were Yoshi and Daisy. Which was rather surprising to me. Yoshi I could see, but everyone knew Daisy was a joke. She was the worst driver, not to mention the whore of the track. I growled to myself as I pulled into my driveway. I couldn't do this! How could I have not been first!

"Peach?" I heard a voice call and I looked around.

"Hello?" I called when I didn't see anyone.

"I am right here." The voice said and then popped out Mr. Shell, my koopa gardener, from behind the bush. "Are you all right?"

"I placed second…"

"That is fantastic, Princess!" He exclaimed, obviously not seeing my delima.

"No… Mr. Shell, it is not. I needed first. But that cocky asshole Mario got first." I folded my arms, hearing myself getting whinny. just laughed.

"Princess, your time will come." He informed me, making me roll my eyes again. When it came to words of wisdom Mr. Shell was about as helpful as a fortune cookie.

Without another word to him I walked up to my two story house and slammed the door. About a year ago I had insisted that I move out of the castle. If I wanted to be taken as a serious driver I didn't want to live in the castle. I wanted the other racers to see me as a competitor, not a princess.

Father had set up for me to live here, but insisted I had other people take care of things. It was a compromise I was willing to make, though.

Not five minutes after I walked in my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I picked up, my voice still kind of strict from my disappointment of my race.

"Peach!" I heard my best friend Kyra yell on the other end. She always seemed overly excited to talk to me. Come to think of it, she always seemed overly excited about everything.

"Hey…" I started, but she didn't let me get a full sentence in.

"Boo is having a party at his manor! He has invited us! How awesome is that!" She yelled in my eyes, making me pull the phone back a little. I sighed. This was all I needed.

"What?"

"A party and Boo Manor, Peach! You and me! Tonight!" She squealed. Kyra rarely got to attend things like this, so yes, I did see why this was a big deal to her. To me? A pain in my ass.

"Kyra…" I sighed.

"Do not say no!" She demanded.

"But…"

"Oh, Peach! Pleeeeease!" She begged and I knew then my answer couldn't be no. She wasn't going to let me not go.

"Fine… What time?" I gave in. She gave another squeal of joy.

"It starts at nine! I'll come by and pick you up! Thank you so much!" With that I hung up the phone.

Now I am not using this bitter around people, today has just been a very bad day for me. And going to a competitors(Boo was fifth in the Cup) house for a party wasn't my idea of a good time. But it made Kyra happy, so that was a plus.

I looked at the clock to see it read four forty five. I still had some time. I was going to go take a nap. Try to sleep off this bad mood that had seemed to consume me today.


End file.
